Rue the day
by Soccus
Summary: Rue and Katniss's plans work out and in the end this isn't a good thing. AU as of the first book. Oneshot.


AN: This is the first story in a series of 4 oneshots and concerns an AU where everything goes right for Katniss and Rue as of their plan toget rid of the Careers' supplies. I don't read many Hunger Games fanfics so I don't know if this scenario has been done before. If it has please tell me the names of the fic(s)/author(s) so that I can look them up.

Warning for Major Character Death.

* * *

The Capitol audience watch, fascinated, as both girls face each other. They are the last of the tributes left alive, certainly not that much of a surprise in the case of the former, what with her score of 11 in the trials, but much more in the case of the twelve-year-old, one of the first to survive this long at that age.

Katniss does not point her bow at Rue and Rue has no weapon to speak of at hand. They seem to be waiting for something, for someone to break the spell, for someone to make a decision for them that they personally don't want to make. Their families, their loved ones can read the despair in their postures, in Katniss's face, incapable of lying, in Rue's expression of part fear, part hope. The Capitol sees only two tributes, former allies, facing each other down. They want a bloody finish.

Bets are being laid with frantic fervour and the Claudius Templesmith speculates whether or not Katniss Everdeen can kill a girl who appears so similar to her sister, if not in appearance then in stature and bearing. And vice-versa, could the small girl who has been shown to not possess any inclination to killing the other tributes kill her now former ally?

The continuing standoff between the two tributes gives more time for the bets, for more speculation. The Capitol has not yet grown bored of the spectacle. Either way, the choice must be made, it cannot be avoided.

This may not be the action-packed final that some of them anticipated, but the tension and the relationship between the two makes it all the more bittersweet and enjoyable for the Capitol audience.

In the Outlying Districts of 11 and 12, two families wait with baited breaths. The families of the dead tributes of those Districts sit with them, waiting for the moment when they will have to commiserate with the grieving family or return home to face their own grief while the other family rejoices.

In these and the other Districts the tension is mounting. Most of those watching know this is a moment that will not be forgotten in the history of the Hunger Games.

In District 13 there is even more tension in the air as their leaders watch the screen. The next few moments could make or break the revolution.

Five minutes have passed and neither tribute has made a move.

In the Capitol the bets are wrapping up; the odds are in The Girl On Fire's favour. She has three kills while Rue has none. There is also the promise to her sister to consider, as Templesmith reminds his audience.

In a few more moments the Capitol's audience will grow bored and impatient, their attention spans having already been stretched to the limit with the inactivity of the two tributes and all the time spent watching the Games beforehand.

As if in reaction to this, The Girl On Fire makes her move, dropping her bow and then drawing her serrated knife from its holster. Every screen in Panem shows her walk towards the other tribute.

For a moment the younger girl looks shocked, but then her shoulders droop. She doesn't run or try to get away; knowing that Katniss can shoot her down sooner than Rue flee.

Katniss quickly drops down onto her knees and embraces Rue, burying her face in Rue's neck. From the super-amplified audio the audience can hear a soft murmur; Katniss Everdeen's last words to her soon to be victim.

Rue's eyes widen and her mouth falls open. As quickly as she fell, Katniss Everdeen stands up with an inscrutable face, takes a few steps back and slits her own throat.

In the instant the blood sprays out the dominoes fall.

In the Capitol a new favourite tragedy to gossip about has come about.

In the Capitol's ruling and intelligent ranks a new fear has been created.

In the Thirteen Districts a martyr has been named.

And in two Districts in particular, people do not know whether to cheer or cry.

The trumpets signaling the end of the Hunger Games sound in the arena. Rue has won the Hunger Games without killing a single soul.

Rue does not climb the ladder that drops down to her. Instead she stands there as if still waiting for the blow to fall, while her friend, her ally, her _sister's_ blood drains into the ground.

In the end they have to fetch her up; the Gamemakers cut to the commentating already.

And all the victor can think do in the end is question how she will ever be able to face Katniss's family.

So ended the 74th annual Hunger Games.

* * *

AN: If you enjoyed it review please. :)

Eli


End file.
